Diabolik Lovers The Right Words to Whisper
by MishuraHana
Summary: "How can I choose when I love them both equally! How do I know they won't abandon me like my family? Why did I have to love? Why did I have to be here? Why is it that everyone overlooks me? Why... do I have to be... Alone?" - Mishura Hana Disclaimer: i don't own Diabolik Lovers.
1. Mishura Hana

Name: Mishura Hana

Date of Birth: December 31, 1997 - January 1, 1998 ( meaning she was born on midnight )

Age: Actual, 17 Specifically, 34 ( because she has two birthdays, she is technically 34, but has only lived for 17 years)

Appearance: Long white hair, about 5'6", teal eyes, and bust size is 38 D.

Family Past: ( will DEFINITELY be explained in the story, because they are very important to the plot.)

Zodiac Sign: Capricorn

Loves: CHOCOLATE AND SWEETS!( something her and Meian will always share)

Likes: Being funny, making others laugh, cooking, singing, damaging property, pay-back, accents, 3 Anime 3 ( She will definitely be breaking the 4th Wall.) , anything cute/ adorable, being weird, and freaking people out.

Dislikes: Awkward silences, strict people, bullies, people with attitudes, her family, and PEOPLE WHO DON'T LIKE CHOCOLATE!

Blood Type: AB...BEWARE!

Personality: Mishura may come off shy at first but will make a snarky comment the first chance she gets and after she does she looses her shy demeanor completely. She cooks willingly and doesn't request anything for it. Mishura can sing well and mostly Mimics other song artist. If she doesn't like you she's quick to loose her temper. From where she's from, they called her the ' Queen of Revenge' because of her skillful plans she creates to against those who hurt her or her friends. If you hold up a teddy bear to her face she'll become a whole other person. She has a soft spot for things that are cute 'n' adorable and babies.

Disclaimer: I Do Not own Diabolik Lovers. If I did I wouldn't be here writing a fanfiction on it. I'd be at my beach house counting the money that I made off of it. I will also be using references from Youtube.

Thank you!


	2. Why Hello!

Please watch this video before reading, it will help you understand some of the references I make in the story. I will modify some of them but the originals came from this video. I Do Not own this video so all rights go to the maker. watch?v=O-153nJM7LY

I hated them! Scratch that, I STILL hate them! When I say this, I'm referring to my foster family, the Standford's. There was the husband, Martin Standford, the wife, Lisa Standford, and their two sons, Ethan and Isaac Standford.( I apologize if this is your last name, it was not intended as an insult to you or your family.) They are despicable people. Here's what happened.

FLASHBACK OF EPICNESSSSSSSSS

I was receiving my daily punishment for some crap I didn't do. They usually consist of broken glass bottles piercing my skin, knives carving words into my back, slapping, kicking, punching, or a leather whip with 6 inch nails stuck in it burying its way in my back around the carved words. I usually wear long sleeved turtle-necks and long jeans to cover it up. I don't know how I stayed alive this long but I'm grateful nonetheless even though I live in pain.

SMACK

" Listen to me when I'm talking to you! You useless piece of sh*t!" See this person here is the head of the house, Martin Standford. He was the most aggressive and abusive. The others would just high me but he, would scar me. He did things like carve hateful words into my back and just leave me to bleed to death. He'd start hitting again once he realizes I'm alive. Or he uses that whip on my stomach and atms then purposely push the nails into my skin by stepping on them. He was so heartless it made-

THUD

My head smashed against the concrete wall then my body met with the hard floor. I coughed up blood.

" That's it! I'm done with your ungrateful attitude! You treat myself, wife, and kids with no respect! And after we adopted, fed you, clothed you, and put a roof over your head and THIS is the thanks we get!? That's it, I'm done with you, you're leaving. Go pack your things. I already called who you are going to be staying with. The cab will be here in five minutes so be ready by then, you b*tch!" See what I mean? Aggressive.

Since we were in the basement he yanked my hair and pulled me up the wooden stairs and threw me into my room.

FLASHBACK OVER

Right now I'm in this black Taxi on our way to go pick up some girl named Yui. 'Well at least I can make a friend before I go to this place.' I think softly to myself

TIME SKIP TO YUI ALREADY IN THE CAR AND IT'S ON ITS WAY TO 'THAT PLACE'

" Hello! I'm Yui Komori. I hope we can be good friends. 'Well that's what I was hoping too' I think before reaching out my hand to shake her.

" Mishura Hana and it's nice to meet you too." I state softly, still not used to the whole friend thing. The Taxi stops in front of a dark and mysterious mansion. Cool!

" Wow this place is creepy!" Yui exclaimed. I looked at her like she was crazy.

" What are you talking about? This is my kind of place!" I tell her excitedly. Now it's her turn to look at me like I'm the crazy one. She just laughed it off awkwardly and we noth get out of the car to get our things. We both look up at the huge gates separating us from the property. I give a sigh.

'Its now or never, I guess.'


	3. So THAT'S What They Are!

Recap:

' It's now or never, I guess'

Story

Yui and I push open the gates and walk into the courtyard. ' Why on Earth does this place remind me of the Phantomhive Manor?' This walk had a awkward silence to it. And I despise awkward silences.

" Hey Yui. Let's make a bet. If one of the people here decide to call you Bitch or anything Bitch related you have to sing Bo$$ A$$ Bitch. ( let's pretend she knows that song for the sake of the story.) And if they don't call you that within the next 24 hours, then I'll be your maid for three weeks. Okay?" I wagered.

" Sure Mish-chan, but I don't know why someone would call me that. I really just want to get on their good side, so be ready to become my maid!" She said.

There was suddenly a loud clap of thunder and it just came down raining. We start running towards the main door when I look over to her and sweatdrop.' It's raining pretty damn hard yet she seems to BARELY get wet, while I'm here getting soaked like no tomorrow.' We finally reach the door and I knock only to find it's unlocked. We both enter and the door shuts by itself. Yup this place is soooooo not haunted. Please note my sarcasm.

I'm just trailing behind Yui as she's calling out ' Hello? Hellooooooo!' And all that jazz. Eventually, we find a guy asleep on a couch. I stay back and let Yui handle it. He has red hair that fades into a shade lighter at the tips. 'Hmmmmmm redhead. He most likely has green eyes then.' He looks as if he's wearing a school uniform but, horribly, HORRIBLY, wrong. One pants leg is up and one is down. His red tie is just barely hanging from his neck and the first three buttons are undone on his white shirt. All in all it was just atrocious! Ayato_-_1

I shook my head in distaste and stuck out my tongue. I could see him being my brother or something. Anyway, Yui goes to wake him up but she quickly takes her hand back. She mumbles something about him being cold. She then lays her head on his chest where his heart is. ( No Yui! You don't do that to strangers!) Her eyes widen.

" He-he has no heartbeat! I have to call an ambulance!" She said while taking out her phone. Before she could even dial the first number the boy rose his hand up and snatched it away. He snapped his eyes open and I was right, they were green! And the had a cat-like pupil. I am Sooo gonna call him Neko-chan. Ayato's_eyes

"You're so noisy, this isn't even your house." Next thing I know he pins Yui down to the couch. I jus had to think this. 'Baby grind on me~ Relax your mind, take your time on me~' I giggled then got back to serious mode. I walk up to him and pat him on the back gently. I'm gonna play the innocent girl on him.

" U-um, excuse me S-sir? Could you please not straddle my friend?" I ask stuttering purposely. He glances at me, my Chest, then went back to Yui. I gained a tick mark. ' I'm gonna have a pervert as a guardian? Welcome to Hell.' I look back down at him and he looks as if he were going to bit Yui.

" Ayato! Ho many times do I have to tell you to take such activities to your room." A voice interrupts. I look up to see Sebastian and Claude's SECOND love child. The first being William T. Spears. He had black hair that faded into a lighter black and had dark fuchsia eyes with glasses. He also had the same uniform as Ayato. But he wore it in a butler-like way. Yup, definitely their love child. reiji_sakamaki_53820

" Now would you to please explain why you're here, intruding nonetheless causing trouble?" He asks/ demands.

" I-I was informed that my father told someone here, that I'd be staying here for now on. This is the Sakamaki residence correct?" Yui asks. Mr. Love Child nods then turns towards me.

"It seems that my friend and I are in the same situation, for my father told me the same thing as well." I answer still keeping up my ' innocent' façade.

" I was not informed of this." He turns toAyato. "Do you know anything about this?"

" How the hell am I supposed to know?" Ayato answers.

" I see, well because this is an Entrance Hall, we must not speak here, take their luggage." He says then suddenly this old butler just appears and disappears with our luggage. 'Slendorman, Slendorman~'

We we moved to what looked like the living room. Yui and I sat together on the longer couch, while Ayato sat on a ones eater and Mr. Love Child still stood.  
" So what we want to find out is-" he was interrupted by a chuckle.

" Is it true? Are there really two cute human girls here?" I guy in a fedora appears at the top of the staircase. He has red hair, just a little lighter than Ayato's and eyes the same color as Ayato's but sharper and with no cat-like pupil. . /a63a0cd1a3009... I blinked and he was gone. 'Well I know for sure these guys aren't human.' I thought humored. I heard Yui yelp and turned to see he was sitting next to me and he just licked her cheek.

Then another guy with purple hair and matching purple eyes with bags under them came out of nowhere. Why is it necessary for this particular boy to be creepy as fuck, and by the looks of how tight he's holding it, possess a bear at ALL times? Buuuuuuut! 'It's raining men! Hallelujah! It's raining men. Amen~!' I think happily.

' Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut he's SO FRICKEN ADORABLE. YESH I HUG YOU EVENTUALLY!' edaf48a93cf30a979496b6dea7c042

"You really do taste sweet!" Fedora guy says. Honey-senpai wannabe bent over and licked her ear.

" Yeah, you're right. But what about the other one?" They both turn towards me and fedora guy smirks at me. Well... My chest.

" It's nice to see you aren't lacking as much as the other." He leans in closer to and licks up and down my neck. I shiver slightly as he pulls back but I keep my gaze on him and my face passive. He looks in my eyes and smirks again. ' it's official I'm changing your nickname from fedora guy to Playboy.' I was thinking so intently I didn't notice Honey-senpai wannabe sneak up behind me. He licked the bottom of my neck to the shell of my ear. My shiver was more noticeable this time.

" You're sweeter than the other one. I can't wait to have a taste." He said in my ear. I blushed faintly and flinched away.

" Raito, Kanato. Don't you think that's a little rude to do to two young ladies you just met?" Mr. Love Child said... Know what that's getting annoying, imma just call him Glasses. So, Glasses said.

" But doesn't everybody want to taste something sweet? Right Kanato?" I'm guessing Raito said if he called the other one Kanato. Kanato nodded.

" Back off! Chichinashi belongs to Yours Truly! You can have the other one, I don't care." Ayato said. 'Arrogant much?'

" Oi shut up! Always saying Yours Truly this and Yours Truly that! It's annoying." A voice said. Ayato growls.

" Come out Subaru, I know it's you!"

" Over here." He says. Suddenly a guy appears. He has whit hair that fades to a light pink at the end and bright red eyes. ' Hehehehhehe looks like Pluto and Sebastian had a child.' Subaru

" I woke up because I smelled two humans. So it was you two!" Subaru suddenly yells. 'Scratch that! He has Alois' bipolarness!'

" Ummm, how did you get in here?" Yui asks... Sometimes, Yui ...sometimes you just... gotta use that head of yours. It's called A DOOR.

"MY QUESTION FIRST!" He slams his fist into the wall next to him... HULK SMASH!

"Ummmm, I think this might just all be a misunderstanding, I'll be going now." Yui got up to leave but Glasses voice stopped her.

" Wouldn't it be impolite to leave now when we are trying to figure out this situation?" She sits back down.

" Now does anyone know about what these two ladies are doing here?" He asks everyone.

" Are those the two girls he was talking about?." We hear a voice. I look to see a dude with blonde hair fading to white at the bottom with his eyes closed laying on a couch. He had a light brown sweater on with that uniform jacket on top. He also had a MP3 strapped to his neck like a chocked with his earplugs in.'Huh?! When did he get here?' I thought to myself. ' Imma call him Lazy. 200_s

" So you know of them?" Glasses asks.

" Maybe." Lazy replies.

"Don't maybe me!" Glasses is getting annoyed now.

" That Guy... Said that we were getting to guest and to take care of them. That they were the new he also said not to kill them." Lazy answers. 'Kill? Okay back up... Let me sit down in my thinking chair and think. Ayato tried to bite Yui on her neck. Both Kanato and Raito licked Yui and I and called us sweet, I mean Kananto even went as far as to say '' I can' twain to have a taste' and Lazy over here just tells them that we weren't allowed to be killed? That's it! They're vampires. But not the ones from the stories. There' say cemetery right next to this place and most of the tomb stones are crosses and there's a church not far from here. Well, won't this be interesting.'

" More like sacrifices, than brides. But this'll mean we'll have a very looooooooonv relationship~" Fedora guy says.

" Well, now that that's settled I believe introductions are in order!"

And Here We Go!


End file.
